


the good side

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, David is a server at a restaurant, David is in love, Deep Conversations, Drinking, Fluff, Good times, M/M, Matteo and David smoke cigarettes, Matteo is a softie around David, Matteo is in love, Matteo works at a tech shop, Mentions of past drug issues, Smoking, Smut, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: the journey of life for David and Matteo after abi





	the good side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular night at Matteo’s flat

David goes to Matteo’s place right after work, just wanting to see his boyfriend. “Babe” He yells, hearing Matteo tell him he’s in his room a couple seconds later. David walks to the blondes bedroom, shutting the door as he enters. He begins taking off his uniform, Matteo getting up to give him a kiss in the process. “How was work, baby?” He asks, “I had three parties of eight, and I originally had four but Hannah took one. Then, they complained to me that their desserts were wrong!” David whined, taking off his binder. Matteo noticing the red indents it left on the boys back, David slipped on one of Matteo’s shirts. 

“I think they’re just a little big” He laughs, Matteo looks at David and sees his sweatpants covering his feet. “Just a little” Matteo laughs out, David grabs Matteo’s pack of smokes and walks onto the balcony having the blonde follow behind. 

As David lights his cigarette, Matteo can see him visibly relax. Matteo lights his own, then pulls his boyfriend to his chest. “I love you” The blonde mumbles, David smiles the tilts his chin up at him, asking for a kiss. “Mm, I love you too” David whispers, “Oh, then Sam didn’t buss his tables. We only had one busser, so we were assigned to buss our own tables—he got cut before me and didn’t buss a single table!” The boy ranted, Matteo commenting on how stupid that is. He’s never worked in a restaurant environment, never being that great with people. “This table of girls kept hitting on me, and when one of them asked ‘Are you single?’” David began, imitating the customers voice making Matteo laugh. “I told her, ‘No, I have a boyfriend, sorry’ I kid you not her reaction was amazing” He finished, laughing up a storm. 

“Damn right you have a boyfriend” Matteo sassed, playfully smacking the boys ass. “Ow!” He squeaked, making Matteo laugh. 

They finish their cigarettes, then head back inside. David flops onto Matteo’s bed, groaning into the pillow before getting under the covers. Matteo turns off the light before joining him, pulling the brown eyed boy into his chest and kissing his temple softly. “Wake me up—“ David starts, pulling out his phone to check his schedule. “At 15h, because I work a DBD shift at 16h” He tells the blonde, “Whats a DBD?” He asks. David texts Laura he’s staying at Matteo’s before answering the question, “Basically, when things slow down and I don’t have anymore tables they cut me” He explains, Matteo nodding in understandment. “I’ll wake you baby, don’t worry” Matteo promises. 

“G’night babe, love you” David mumbles, half asleep on Matteo’s chest. “Night my love” He responds, letting sleep take over his body as well. His arms wrapped around David’s body, David passed out on his chest. 


End file.
